Perforated storage boards are typically made of hardboard, wood, or metal, and have a plurality of holes that are evenly spaced. Generally, these perforated storage boards are referred to as pegboards and are designed to support pegs. These pegs are typically made of metal and may be any combination of hooks, rods, and/or prongs to support an object using normal gravitational forces. Commonly, pegboards are utilized in residential, industrial, and/or commercial settings due to their versatility. In a residential setting, a pegboard may be utilized to organize whatever a consumer desires, e.g., organize office supplies. In an industrial setting, a pegboard may be utilized to organize and hang tools. In a commercial setting, a pegboard may be utilized to display a retail price and to support a retail item.
Recently, pegboards have been made of various types of plastics and have been designed to receive various types of pegs. Further, the various types of pegs have moved away from simple metal hooks, rods, and/or prongs and have become customizable based on a desired application or use of the pegboard and/or the pegs. The results of plastic pegboards and customizable pegs are new innovations with respect to the interface between the pegboards and the pegs, and new applications due to the lightweight nature of plastics compared to hardboard, wood, or metal. For example, these innovations have allowed pegboard style apparatuses to expand from residential, industrial, and/or commercial settings to other settings, such as an automobile setting. In the automobile setting, pegboard style apparatuses may be built into the interior of an automobile and used to support accessories for a driver. However, many of these innovations still use normal gravitational forces to support the object.
Moreover, innovations that do not use normal gravitational force to support the object, such as clips and fasteners, are either fragile to secure and remove from the pegboard, or cannot be removed from the pegboard easily, and sometimes cannot be removed from the pegboard entirely. Therefore, a user may be forced to purchase more pegs or an entirely new pegboard.
There is a need in the art for a more durable and practical pegboard style mounting apparatus that allows a user to easily engage a peg to a pegboard and remove the peg from the pegboard.